Relentless
|}} |Stages = 8 |Goals = 31 |RS = 130,000 |Gold = 90 |Manufacturer = McLAREN |Main Reward = 720S COUPE}} Pushing The Limits Of Possibility|In-game description.}} Relentless was an event in Real Racing 3. It gave the players a chance to win the McLAREN 720S COUPE, after was updated. Relentless started September 10 and had an 8-day time limit.The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM Saturday September 16th (local time), the event can be completed 8x24 hours later, 11PM September 24th. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage. The McLAREN 720S COUPE has been added to 720S Proving Grounds series in the Elite category. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Relentless special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Relentless Stage 01 (The Ruse) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (The Ruse) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the McLAREN 675LT and McLAREN 720S COUPE on Brands Hatch. 3,000 (+ 735 CRB) and 540 Fame}} 1,600 and 360 Fame}} 2,500 and 450 Fame}} 2,100 (+ 510 CRB) and 450 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Relentless Stage 01. Stage 02 (The Ruse Within A Ruse) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (''The Ruse Within A Ruse) are rewarded with 20,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the McLAREN 720S COUPE on Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps. 3,450 (+ 850 CRB) and 630 Fame}} 1,250 and 230 Fame}} 850 and 180 Fame}} 4,400 (+ 1,085 CRB) and 810 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Relentless Stage 02. Stage 03 (Bait) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (''Bait) are rewarded with 20,000 and 10 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the McLAREN 720S COUPE on Nürburgring. 6,550 (+ 1,625 CRB) and 1,220 Fame}} 7,250 (+ 1,800 CRB) and 1,330 Fame}} 4,400 (+ 1,085 CRB) and 820 Fame}} 9,950 (+ 2,475 CRB) and 1,840 Fame}} 3,850 (+ 950 CRB) and 690 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Relentless Stage 03. Stage 04 (Infiltration) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (''Infiltration) are rewarded with 20,000 and 10 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the McLAREN 720S COUPE on Hockenheimring. ?,??? and ?,??? Fame}} ?,??? and ?,??? Fame}} ?,??? and ?,??? Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Relentless Stage 04. Stage 05 (Switcheroo) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (''Switcheroo) are rewarded with 20,000 and 15 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the McLAREN 720S COUPE on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. 5,150 (+ 1,275 CRB) and 960 Fame}} 3,200 (+ 785 CRB) and 590 Fame}} 5,150 (+ 1,275 CRB) and 960 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Relentless Stage 05. Stage 06 (Revelation) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (''Revelation) are rewarded with 20,000 and 15 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the McLAREN 720S COUPE on Circuit de Catalunya. 12,550 (+ 3,125 CRB) and 2,320 Fame}} 13,400 (+ 3,335 CRB) and 2,480 Fame}} 15,650 (+ 3,900 CRB) and 2,880 Fame}} ?,??? (+ ?,??? CRB) and ?,??? Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Relentless Stage 06. Stage 07 (The Final Ruse) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (''The Final Ruse) are rewarded with 20,000 and 15 . Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the McLAREN 720S COUPE on Circuit des 24 Heures. 9,350 (+ 2,325 CRB) and 1,760 Fame}} 9,350 (+ 2,325 CRB) and 1,760 Fame}} 9,350 (+ 2,325 CRB) and 1,760 Fame}} 19,550 (+ 4,875 CRB) and 3,570 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for Relentless Stage 07. Stage 08 (Redemption) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the eighth stage (''Redemption) are rewarded with 15 and the McLAREN 720S COUPE. Throughout the eighth stage, players will have to race the McLAREN 720S COUPE on Silverstone. 4,000 (+ 985 CRB) and 740 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 08, see this: Tips and FAQ for Relentless Stage 08. Completion Rewards Footnotes